What Lies Beneath (Dark Sonic The Hedgehog Fan-fiction)
by TwixxLuvver
Summary: What if his life was all a lie? What if he was never the hero? Sonic The Hedgehog.He is Humorous, Cocky, Brave? This is all true, but we're missing a word. Liar. He helps and saves people, but for what reason? What if he never wanted to help anyone, yet everyone forces him to. Is there a darker side to this up-beat hedgehog or was there never a good side in the first place?
1. It Hurts

_**Hi guys! This is my very first story so**_ _ **please**_ _ **don't be harsh on me!**_

 _ **This is a Dark Sonic Fanfic, and also, I am really really sorry that these chapters are short!**_

 _ **Now... I bring you...**_

 _ **What Lies Beneath.**_

 _ **It Hurts...**_

 ** _*Sonic's PoV*_**

I was running through the forest, in the morning. As usual. It's sorta became a routine ever since I came to this town. Ahh... when I came here, it felt like the starting of a new chapter in my life. I could start all over with no judging and... never mind. I shouldn't think of that. I shake my head and close my eyes.

After my mind is cleared, I continue running.

Looking around, I actually notice everything is so much more beautiful than before. _Much_ more peaceful and bright.

Soon, I started to near my house. Then, it happened again.

My vision blurs, my head starts to throb and I feel dizzy. This wasn't the first time, so I ignore it, since its been happening a lot lately. Not a big deal to me really. All I need is some aspirin.

 _ ***Tails' PoV***_

Sonic came in and instantly, he held his head with one hand and sat on the couch.

"Another one of your headaches, Sonic?" I asked, coolly and calmly, as if it was nothing, because it was _nothing_ , right?

"Yeah..." He replied, before groaning in pain and exhaustion. This wasn't out of the ordinary at all. Sonic had been having these kinds of headaches a lot. All he needed to do was lay down, take some medicine and he'd be fine. But, Sonic didn't lay down this time. He got up and walked into the kitchen. I was in my study. So, I got up and started walking into the kitchen to check up on him when a very loud yell emitted from the kitchen. It sounded like Sonic.

I ran into the kitchen as fast as I could to find Sonic on the ground holding his head, flickering in and out of consciousness, and squirming mindlessly with his back up against the counter.

"Sonic!" I yelled to him, even though I knew it wouldn't have made a difference. His only reply was another painful yell.

I ran and reached to the phone. Almost to the phone, my wrist was taken by an all too familiar gloved hand.

"Don't touch that phone!" He says to me. Enraged, Sonic's grip tightens and I back away, calmly and slowly, not taking my eyes away from his as he lets go.

It's then that I see, Sonic's usual bright emerald eyes have darkened to a sinister hunter green. Right as he lets go completely, they return to the well known emerald green and Sonic collapses onto the cold tile floor.

Slowly, and cautiously, I reach for the phone and dial the doctor's number. I fill the Doc in with the details before he tells me he'll be over soon. When we're done talking, I put the phone down and look at Sonic. He was still unconscious. I sigh and pick him up by taking his arms, slinging them over my shoulders. I dragged him over to the couch and managed to get him laying down on it.

Now, all there was left to do was to wait.


	2. I'm Fine, Really!

_**Before I start, I'd like to thank everyone who has read or commented on this story!**_

 _ **You guys helped me so much!**_

 _ **Luv ya!**_

 _ **Now I bring you chapter two of What Lies Beneath.**_

 _ **I'm Fine, Really!**_

The doctor arrives soon after the call to check on Sonic.

"Well, he seems in stable condition. Depression, headaches and mood changes are all symptoms of exhaustion. Let him sleep and make sure he drinks lots of water." The doctor explained to Tails as he got up to leave.

"So, he'll be okay?" Tails asked anxiously.

"Yes, Tails. Sonic will be fine." The doctor reassured before saying his farewells and heading out the door.

Tails stared at his older brother. It was unnatural for the young fox to see Sonic so motionless. It sent shivers down Tails' spine... When would he wake up? The yellow kitsune had too many questions.

After what seemed like forever, Sonic started to stir.

"Sonic?!" Tails burst out as he noticed his friend jump up.

 _ *** Sonic PoV* (I do these for a reason *wink wink Nudge nudge***_

My eyes flicker open as I tried to adjust to the light.

First thing I hear is Tails call out my name, making me bolt up. Looking around frantically, my eyes finally fix on Tails, who was sitting on the ground next to me. And, it looks like he's... crying? It takes me a moment to realize what happened. Did _he_ really come out yesterday? Could _he_ be the cause of my headaches and odd behavior?

To cheer Tails up, I say, playfully, "Dude, I'm still alive... right?!" And then, I felt all around myself as if to check if I was solid. This made Tails laugh, which made me smile, but inside I was scared.

Scared of what I knew, and he didn't...

 ** _*Back To (The future) Third-person*_**

Tails laughed at Sonic's joke; he always know how to make the fox laugh.

But the moment didn't last long when Tails noticed a drastic change in Sonic's expression. The hedgehog just froze there, as if in a trance. A hint of fear and sadness was evident on his face. He started to nowhere and his eye color kept flickering from the bright emerald green to the murderous dark green that seemed to pierce the fox's eyes.

This freaked Tails out a bit, so he tried to get Sonic's attention, "Sonic?"

"What?! Oh, yeah Buddy?" Sonic replied, snapping right out of his daydream.

"Are you okay?" Tails frowns a bit.

Sonic's expression flashed, he looked at Tails full of anger, then the next second, he smiled again, "Yeah! Totally fine." Sonic replied with a quick, but forced smile.

Then, Sonic got up and walked toward the stairs. The yellow fox restrained himself from following Sonic, figuring he wanted to be left alone. So, he left him be.

The bedroom door then closes loudly, soon after, angered yells emitted from Sonic's room.

Though, this wasn't anything new. Sonic has been yelling at himself for a while now. Tails thought it was that mirror that hangs in his room. But he never understood most of what Sonic was saying, but it's like... _there's another person in there with him._ And the only response the hedgehog ever gets _is from himself._ Tails knew that there was something seriously wrong with the blue blur, but he didn't want to stress him too much with his questions.

All the fox wanted to do was help _him!_


	3. Your Weak

(Try to guess which is which)

"You're weak."

"Shut _up..._ "

"You're pathetic."

"Shut **up!** "

"You let them use you, like their little toy soldier."

 ** _"Shut up!"_**

"You won't be able to keep me in here much longer."

"Didn't I tell you to _**shut up?!**_ "

"Yes, but when do _I_ ever really listen?"

"Just... stop."

"Why?"

"Because i don't like it when you talk, **much less take me over and worry my friends!** "

"Aww, but it's so much fun."

"Not for me!"

"Would you just... Stop fighting with yourself!"

" _ **YOU?!**_ You are **NOT** me! **YOU** are a figure in my mind that's gotten stuck, and I haven't figured out how to get rid of you yet!"

"Then why are you so afraid of me?"

"I'm not-"

"Oh, don't gimme that bulls**t! I'm inside of you, I know your scared!"

"..."

"Speechless!?"

"It's a lie..."

"What?!"

"A cover-up, a fairytale, a **LIE!** "

"What is?"

Then there was banging on the door and Tails was shouting something, but Sonic didn't acknowledge him and continued talking...

"It's all a lie! Me, my life, _**EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING, A LIE!**_ " Sonic started laughing hysterically, before his head started to throb. The pain was excruciating and Sonic fell to the ground. Screaming in pain, he squinted his eyes, trying to soothe the painful throb his head was having. A smile still lingered, threatening to split his muzzle in half. A bang that was heard, Sonic was guessing, his bedroom door was being slammed open.

Sonic felt himself being rolled on his back and looked up at his crying buddy, Tails. Sonic continued to laugh softly, as everything faded to black.

 _ ***Tails PoV***_

I heard yelling louder than normal and rushed upstairs to check it out. When I got to Sonic's room, I heard him _insulting_ himself. Telling himself to shut up. Who is he talking to? Soon there's only silence before he says "It's a lie...". My eyes widen as he continues and on instinct, I bang my fists on the door, trying to snap him out of it. Shouting to let me in, I hear him start laughing. But it's not playful, joke laughing. It was psychotic, disturbing laughter. Then a thud and screaming.

I start throwing myself at the door. BANG! BANG! BANG! CRACK- and I'm in. Sonic's curled up on the floor holding his head, and trembling. I rush to him, and turn him over... He's fading. Eyes struggling to stay open and... he's laughing? Sonic was very faintly laughing as he's loosing consciousness. Then his eyes glaze over, and Sonic blacks out. As he closes his eyes, I thought I noticed a faint darkening in his eyes, but I'm not sure...

In tears, i couldn't decide whether to call the doctor or not, when I hear someone downstairs. Leaving Sonic as he is, I ran down the stairs to see who it is. Much to my surprise, Shadow was searching our house in a sort of panic.

Then, he spotted me...


End file.
